


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by MugetsuPipefox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canadian exchange student, F/M, Parkour, and ships LadyNoir, crazy wolf child tries to be a superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugetsuPipefox/pseuds/MugetsuPipefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when a new exchange student arrives, a wolf themed hero clad in a hoodie shows up out of nowhere. Marinette takes a liking to both, but Adrien doesn't completely share her opinion.</p><p>Or in which a Canadian exchange student tries his hand at heroing and attempts to hook up LadyNoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I've never written for ML before, so this could go either way XD I bring you another colab with the lovely HeavensLuminousArc! (who is from FFN, which is why this isn't marked as a colab). This idea was born from a conversation we had a while back when Arc was snooping around the ML wiki. We hope you like it!  
>  **Arc:** *flails arms around* Haaaaaaaaiiii!!! Arc here doing another colab with the super amazing MugetsuPipefox! This is our first Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir since I got into this fandom and dragged Mugetsu with me! :D  
>  **MP:** (And yes, we did shamelessly steal Voldetort's name from Tumblr)  
>  **Arc:** Specifically "Sophie" from Twitter when it was posted as a pic on Tumblr. Hahaha we're stuck in this fandom -whispers- Heeelllpp.  
>  **MP:** Arc and I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or the name Voldetort :3  
>  **Arc:** Enjoy the show~!

 

It had all been going well until she got thrown off the roof. Sure, she'd had to get up earlier than she would've liked to fight an Akuma, but, with Chat Noir at her side, it looked like they would get it done before school. And then she'd just had to land right on the edge of a rooftop, lose her footing, and slip.

 

"My lady!" Chat shouted, trying to grab for her hand only to fall an inch short.

 

The obvious thing to do would be to throw her yo-yo and sweep herself up and back to safety.

 

Except there was nothing to anchor herself to. 

 

Perfect.

 

"Ahhh!" she shrieked. Above her, Chat Noir was pulled back by his ankle by a thick green vine. 

 

"Where do you think you're going, kitty?" asked the akumatized florist, her auburn hair wildly flowing behind her. "The fun's just starting!" The large lisianthus flower turned monster she stood on growled loudly and pulled on his leg.

 

"My Lady!" Chat called again, desperately reaching for Ladybug despite knowing full well there was nothing he could do.

 

The ground was only mere meters away now and Ladybug slammed her eyes shut, bracing herself for what was bound to be a rather painful impact.

The impact was a lot softer than she'd been expecting

Confused, she opened an eye and met the blue eyes of a teenage boy who looked just as shell-shocked and confused as she felt. 

 

"Uhh.... Hi?" he said and tilted his head. "That's an interesting outfit... Is this what French people wear on a daily basis?"

 

Ladybug blinked at the rather strange greeting, noting the foreign accent. "Um, no," she replied. "I'm Ladybug. Would you mind putting me down?" 

 

The teen's eyes widened and he quickly but gently put her on her feet. "Sorry 'bout that!" he said, flustered, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you explain what's going on?"

 

"You mustn't be from around here," Ladybug smiled. "It's a long story," she glanced upwards to where Chat was still being tossed around like a rag doll, "and I'm kind of in the middle of something."

 

"Oh, by all means, don't let me get in your way!" he took a large step backwards with his hands out in front of him. "Go do... whatever it is you're doing here."

 

  
"LADYBUG!" Chat shouted from the rooftops, sounding panicked. "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE! I'M NOT READY TO GO TO  _PURR_ GATORY!!"

 

Ladybug raised a brow, "I've gotta go. See you around!" And with that she hurried back into the fray to save her poor kitty. The blue haired heroine ran across the wall and leaped onto a fire escape then back onto the tall building.

 

Below her, the teen stared awestruck. "Wow," he whispered.

 

"Ladybug!" said the black-cladded hero as he hung upside down from his leg. His hair was terribly disheveled from all the tossing around he'd been subjected to, but he'd managed to free himself from the Akuma and was successfully dodging every vine whipped his way. He was managing, but she knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

 

"Lucky Charm!" she cried, hurling her yo-yo into the air. It flashed brightly before landing in her hands as a polka dotted fishing rod. She blinked before gazing around the immediate area with determination. There had to be something she could use.

 

Her eyes settled on a billboard on a building adjacent to their own, a nearby alleyway leading to a dead-end, a heating duct spewing air, and then the fishing rod itself. Gripping it tighter in her hands, she called up to Chat, "Chat Noir! When I give the signal, break that billboard!"

 

"With pleasure, My Lady!" he mock saluted, jumping aside just in time to avoid getting pummeled by the Akuma's vines. He leaped onto the next building with a "Nya!" and the flower moved to follow when a kick to its stem threw it off balance. The girl on its head narrowed her eyes and pointed at the bluenette. "Get her!"

 

Ladybug quickly ducked down to avoid a blow, following through into a cartwheel as she slowly but surely made her way towards the vent. The flower, just as she'd hoped, kept chase. "Chat! Knock it down!" she ordered and backed up to the air vent. 

 

"Cataclysm!" she heard him yell. A moment later the metal holding the billboard in place groaned and the whole structure came crumbling down.

 

  
_'_ _That's my cue,'_ she thought. Waiting until the last possible minute, when the flower was almost completely upon her, she back flipped onto the top of the air vent as the lisianthus struck. The flower, too far in its attack to abort now, got a face-full of hot air and was blasted backwards into the alleyway below with a shriek. Ladybug quickly dove after it, just managing to slip in before the broken billboard sealed off the only exit.

 

  
_Okay, maybe I didn't fully think this through_ , she thought, eyes straining against the darkness. Chat Noir's night vision really would have been handy right then. Unfortunately, he was still on the other side of the billboard. She could hear him calling out to her, but didn't dare call back lest the Akuma use the sound of her voice as a beacon.

 

Making sure to keep a tight grip on the fishing rod, Ladybug quietly crept towards the shuffling, slamming, and irritated growling that signified the flower trying to break free of her newfound confinement. The movements were growing sluggish, though, which meant Ladybug's plan was working. Without the light, the Akuma was weakening.

 

Now the only problem was seeing what she was doing enough to snag the flower out of the akumatised Florist's hair, which she assumed was the obsession harboring the evil little bug.

 

She needed to be absolutely sure before she made her move, because as soon as she did, the Akuma would know she was there. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim and she was just able to make out a blob in front of her.

 

  
_Here goes nothing_ , she swung out the line, preying silently that her luck would pull through. The hook snagged on something and Ladybug yanked it back with all the force she could.

 

The Florist rounded on her with a snarl, blindly striking out at her. Without bothering to even check what she'd caught, Ladybug snatched her catch from the line and tore it in two. It crumbled easily in her hands. She felt the light air current from tiny wing beats brush against her face.

 

"You're done for, Akuma!" she grinned, splitting open her yo-yo with a stroke of her finger. The light it put off was more than enough to spot the butterfly. She easily captured it and purified it, watching as, now pure white, it flew away. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

 

Now there was only one more thing to do.

 

"Miraculous cleansing light!" She threw up the fishing rod and watched as it burst into thousands of little hearts, clearing up the damage instantly. 

 

The young auburn haired florist blinked as her clothes changed back to normal. "H-huh? What am I doing here?"

 

Chat Noir immediately raced over to his partner, scanning her with his eyes for injuries. Seeing no lasting damage, he held a fist out with a grin. The polka dotted heroine smiled back and returned the fist-bump. "Mission accomplished!"

 

Chat's ring beeped as one of the paw pads blinked out. "Gotta go!" he waved, racing off.

 

Ladybug smiled and was quick to follow. She only had about ten minutes to get to school if she wanted to be on time.

****

* * *

"Voldetort!" Noah raced into his room, making a beeline for his tortoise's enclosure and lifting him out. "You'll never guess what I saw while I was checking out Paris today!"

 

Voldetort stared blankly.

 

"Close but no cigar!" 

 

Voldetort blinked.

 

  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you.  _Superheroes!_ " he exclaimed, running a hand through his gray streaked black hair. "Real life superheroes! It was awesome! There was this blue haired girl in this ladybug outfit and this blond in a leather black cat costume!"

 

He paused for a moment. "Actually, I think the girl's name was Ladybug. Not very creative, to be honest. I think the guy was... Chat Noir, was it? Yeah. Chat Noir." He nodded in affirmation to himself. "It's a bit better than Ladybug but it just means black cat in French... But it was so cool! They were fighting this plant monster flower thing and Ladybug did all these amazing flips. And Chat Noir was really agile; he was like a real cat. It was all just so... Wow."

  
Noah breathed out, cradling Voldetort to his chest and gazing out his window. "I have a good feeling about this year, Voldetort." He pushed open the pane and looked over the lively city "A  _really_ good feeling."

**Author's Note:**

> Because of different time zones and things, updates for this might get sporadic. But we'll both do our best to get new chapters out as often as possible :3


End file.
